One Day
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: Xiaoyin! Whoo! Okay, So Xiao gets the anonymous e-mail, and she is convinced that Jin was the one who sent it. Given that fact, what does she do now? Enter the King of Iron Fist 4, of course! (CHAPTER 2 UP BY POPULAR DEMAND)
1. Warning Sign

**One day...that's all it would take. one day, and I would win the 'King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4.' **

One day, and I will be reunited with Jin...but when will that day be? When? I can't wait for that day to come.

_"Jin, Where are you going?" _

_"I'm going somewhere. you don't need to know, you'll only get hurt." _

_"I'm only worried for your safety, Jin." _

_"I'll be fine, Xiao." _

_"well, can I at least say goodbye?" _

_"sure." _

_"goodbye, Jin..."_

**That last conversation with him was really heartbreaking, but what he said after that broke my heart the most.**

_"Just do me a favor and don't worry about me, ok?" _

_"But-" _

_"no buts. please Xiao, it's for your own good." _

_"ok, Jin..."_

**He hugged me and ran off, calling over his shoulder...**

_"Take care of yourself, Ling Xiaoyu!"_

**...And that was the last of it. But now, I sit at my computer, staring at an anonymous e-mail.**

"Is that you, Jin?"

**-**

"hmmm..."

**What new surprises are in store for me this time? Will he be there? I don't know, but somthing tells me that I should go...go and find out if he's really reaching out to me, warning me of his grandfather's evil intentions...**

"But why? why is he warning me? does he acually care for me...like I care for him?"

**Ok, I admit it. i've had sort-of a schoolgirl crush on Jin ever since we met. But then again, what normal girl wouldn't? He was tall...strong...smart...handsome...caring...just about everything a girl would want in a man! But still...why was he warning me, of all other people out there? is there somthing more in his heart that he feels for me, other than just friendship?**

"And what about this tournament? 'The King of Iron Fist 4'? Why do I feel like I should enter it?"

**Why do I want to enter this tournament? What if i'm just making a big mistake, what if Jin dosn't compete? What if he does compete, but I don't see him there? Oh God, there I go again..."What if, What if, What if..." The What-if's could go on for days. But, What if...What if fate has it planned for us?**

"I think i'm gonna go through with the plans, Panda. I'm gonna enter the tournament, and see what Heihachi is up to. If it really is Jin who sent the e-mail...well...have you ever known Jin to be a liar, Panda?" My pet and sometimes my protector, Panda, growled in response. She seemed to be lost in thought. She finally came to a decision, and growled happily at me. somehow, I understood it, and somehow, I knew she was going to do that.

"Ok, Panda. you can be my bodyguard, though I don't think i'll need it." I came to the realization that she hasn't seen Kuma for quite a while, either. I grinned.

"But I wonder, is there another reason you want to enter the tournament? hmmm..." Panda looked panic-stricken.

"I knew it! You wanna know if Kuma is going to be there! ha-ha! Panda's in lo-ove, Panda's in lo-ove!" Panda hung her head, she knew she'd been caught. Then she growled, and yet again by some miracle, I understood it.

"Yeah, we'd better get training. you go ahead, I still have some things to do." As Panda walked out the door, I waited until she was out of sight, then grabbed a picture of me and Jin. it was taken right before the 3rd tournament...when Jin was still here.

"Jin..." I whispered. I wondered what he was doing at this very moment. I smiled and said,

"You'd better be there."

**-**

**Me:** WHAHEE!

**Xiao:** "Whahee"? Whatever happened to "Whoohoo"?

**Me:** It went out the window! Like my Jin/Julia story went!

**Julia:** I prefer me and Hwoarang as a couple anyway. sigh

**Clara:** MOMMY! huggles Julia

**Julia:** sigh What will she think of next?

**Hwoarang:** raises eyebrow at Julia She's YOUR Child? Does that mean she's mine too?

**Julia:** shrugs it depends on Rika's mood...

**Xiao:** So, Jin, you gonna be at the tournament?

**Jin:** HELL YEAH!

**Xiao:** cowers not so loud, Jin!

**Jin:** oops, sorry...

**Me:** Well, Rewiew! Tell me if it's good, confusing, or downright weird. and NO FLAMES! I only wanna hear the good stuff. it's like a wise person once said..."If you don't have nuttin' nice to say, then don't say nuttin'." I know, it may be a bit boring, but i'm typing this at 10:00 PM! wouldn't you run out of creative energy if you were writing fanfiction at this time of night? well, like I said, Review! Oh yes .. how could I forget?

**Xiao:** What's new? You're _always_ forgetting somthing.

**Me:** glares daggers at our dear Xiao-chan Well, i'm trying not to forget this time.

**Xiao: **Okay, Okay! Jeez, no need to go all Sango on me!

**Sango:** glaaaaaaaare I beg your pardon?

**Xiao:** It was just a joke, Sango-chan. Besides, you're in the wrong fanfiction.

**Sango: **I know.

**Me:** ... okay, Clara, you know what to do!

**Clara:** grins at the readers of this fic Rika does not own Tekken or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form! So please do not sue her for the making of this fanfiction, because she is making me say her disclaimer for her! looks at Rika Was that all right, Rika?

**Me: **That was wonderful, Clara! claps hands Anyway, please review if you haven't already! Thank you for reading this lovely little fanfiction, and have a wonderful day!

**-Rika (With guest stars Xiao, Julia, Clara, Hwoarang, Jin, and Sango from InuYasha!)**


	2. Can I Join Too?

**A/N:** Here is Chapter 2, by popular demand! And I honestly didn't think I would do another chapter to this story! I always thought it would just be a one-shot. My mistake for not putting the words "One-shot" in the description. -sigh- oh well. I got so many good reviews, and lots of people asking me to continue it, so here I am, a year later, doing chapter two-grins- A little note to all those people out there .. this chapter will most likely be short and sweet. The reason for this is because I just got finished typing a 14-page episode of **"InuYasha, The Next Generation."** Quite frankly, I want to go to bed, because it is a minute away from 3:00 AM over here in Florida. -grumbles- Every one of my friends are in freaking bed, and i'm staying up working on IY,TNG just for them .. man. -sigh- Oh well. Whatcha gonna do about it? Here's Chapter two of **One Day**! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Okay people, i'm not in the mood to put anything funny here, like I usually would. So i'll just put it plain and simple. I-DO-NOT-OWN-TEKKEN-OR-ANY-OF-THE-CHARACTERS-MENTIONED-IN-HERE! Thank you for listening!

-

**One Day  
Chapter 2 : Can I Enter Too?**

-

**Two years ago, if you would have asked me what I was aiming for when I entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, I would have put my answer simply. Ever since I was a little girl, I drempt every night - and every day, for that matter - of owning my own amusement park. Entering the tournament seemed like the only way to achieve my dreams .. after all, isn't every parent telling their children to 'Reach for their dreams'? I thought that every parent did tell their children that at one time. But after meeting Heihachi Mishima .. i'm not so sure anymore. I wish I could say that he was a normal parent .. but to be honest, he treats Jin like dirt, and according to Jin, his father, Kazuya, was treated the exact same way. I'm just glad that Jin also had his mother. Because if Ms. Kazama had never raised Jin for the first fifteen or so years of his life .. Jin would not have been the same guy that I knew. He wouldn't have been the same guy I had fallen for. And that .. would be hell.**

"Good Morning, Miharu-chan!" I exlaimed cheerfully when I entered the classroom that day. Miharu turned her head to look at me and smiled, waving.

"Good Morning to you, Little Miss Cheerful!" Miharu greeted, laughing a little. "You're awfully perky today, what are you so happy about?" I slipped into my seat next to my friend, and grinned, pulling out the sheet of computer paper from my bag and handing it to her so she could read it. Miharu stared at me with a confused expression, as if asking 'What is this?' My smiled widened.

"Go on, read it!" Miharu sighed and began reading the words on the paper. She looked up at me with a shocked expression upon her facial features, just barely finding the words to speak.

"D-Do you know .. who sent this?" I shook my head. "Why are you so happy about it, then?"

"Because, I have an idea of who might have sent it. I'm not sure, because there was no return address. Apparently the person who sent it was logged on as a guest," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper so that the other students in the classroom wouldn't be able to hear it. Miharu followed my example and lowered her voice as well.

"You think .. " A wide grin appeared on her lips. "It has to be him. It just has to be."

"I'm almost positive that Jin was the one who sent that e-mail. And that's why .. " I digged into my bag again, looking for somthing else. Finally finding what I was looking for, I took it out and showed it to Miharu.

"WHAT?" Miharu shrieked. I sank low into my chair, my eyes glancing around at all the foreign eyes upon us. Miharu was silent, trying not to say anything that would plunge us even deeper into embarassment. Deciding that they weren't going to leave it be, I popped up joyfully out of my seat and started laughing like what Miharu had just said was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry guys, Miharu was telling a joke, and saying 'What?' really loud was just a part of it!" I laughed again, and everyone apparently was fooled by it, because they averted their gazes back to what they were doing, finally leaving us to talk about the important matters concerning this anonymous e-mail that was sent to me. Miharu sighed heavily in relief.

"Thanks, Xiao. I owe you big time for that one." The grin had come back to me by now.

"No problem, Miharu."

"So .. you're really gonna do it? You're entering the tournament?" Miharu asked worriedly.

"Yup. Nothing can stop me. Panda has even agreed to be my bodyguard again, although I think there's another reason she wants to go with me," I smirked. "If you know what I mean by that."

"Hmm .. could it be that she wants to see a certain brown, lovable bear who just so happens to fight in the tournaments?" Miharu said with a smirk.

"That's what I think! Panda's just too shy to admit it to anyone," I said with a giggle. As I said that, the bell rang, and every student who was not in their seats at the time scrambled to get there before they were marked tardy.

**-**

_Strong arms came and hugged me from behind. I gave a yelp of surprise, looking up and seeing Jin's face above me, smiling for once. Seeing him smile so handsomely made me smile as well, though it made my cheeks burn all of a sudden. For a while, neither of us said anything; We just stayed like that. After a few minutes had passed, though, we pulled away from each other, him apologizing and trying to cover up for why he hugged me so suddenly, and me telling him that it was all right, and trying to remain calm and keep my emotions under control. _

_We looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing, realizing once again that we were friends, and that it was all right if we acted like that sometimes. Sometimes, being friends was enough to make me smile, like that time. _

"Xiao .. Xiao!" Miharu's voice cut in. I groaned quietly, picking my head up off the desk and looking at Miharu in a daze. I realized the class was extremely silent, and my head shot up the rest of the way, seeing that the class was empty, aside from Miharu and myself. I groaned again, louder this time.

"Not again!" I cursed myself for falling asleep in class. Believe it or not .. this incident made it the 3rd day this week that I had fallen asleep. But then again, who wouldn't, with Mr. Hanakoshi's boring lectures about the War of the Roses? Miharu smiled kindly at me.

"It's okay. I told Mr. Hanakoshi that you hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, and I offered to give you the information you missed while you were sleeping," Miharu explained. I smiled. You know, it's a blessing that I have Miharu here .. otherwise I would be failing classes big time. I guess i'm also pretty fortunate that I have such an understanding teacher.

"Soo .. is it too late?" Miharu asked. I became confused.

"Too late for what?"

"Is it too late to sign up for the tournament?" My usual grin spread across my lips once more, and I squealed in delight and hugged Miharu. I quickly packed up my things and grabbed Miharu by the hand, leading her quickly out of the classroom, out of the school, and before we knew it, we were standing in front of the tournament headquarters. I looked to Miharu.

"You sure you want to sign up, Miharu?" I asked one last time. Miharu obviously had her mind made up, and her heart set on entering, because she nodded quickly in response to my question. I stepped to the door and pulled it open, holding it while Miharu entered, then I entered as well. The door closed directly after I stepped in, making a small banging noise, which made both of us jump, and the lady at the desk look up at us. She looked at me first, remembering me from this morning before I went to school.

"Miss Xiaoyu, you have already signed up, haven't you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes ma'am, I have. I came to help my friend sign up as well." The lady behind the desk looked at Miharu and smiled.

"You're in luck, there's one more spot open for the tournament!" She exlaimed and handed Miharu the papers to fill out. Miharu sat down in a chair and began to fill them out as required.

**I could hardly believe my ears when Miharu asked me if it was too late to sign up for the tournament. I was happy .. no, more than happy! I was ecstatic! I was euphoric! I was extremely proud of my "pupil," as I called her. Yes, I was the one who had trained her in the martial arts this past year. I wasn't sure if she was ready, but she seemed really excited about entering the tournament, and who was I to crush her dreams before they had even started? The King of Iron First 4 competitors had better watch their backs - this year it's not just one teenager they**

**have to worry about .. this time, it's double the trouble!**

**Jin .. I hope you come to the tournament as well. I want you to see how good i've gotten compared to last year, and I would like you to see how Miharu does. I want to see you so badly .. do you want to see me, too?**

**-**

**A/N:** And that's it for Chapter 2! How was it? C'mon, tell me .. okay, it's easy. All you have to do is press the itty bitty button down there that says somthing along the lines of "Go!" or "Ok!" and give me a review. I would like nice reviews, please! Flames will be used to light the fireplace in the family room, because that corner where the computer is .. that corner is friggin' COLD! Man, we need some heat or somthing over there, because every friggin' time I sit at that computer, I have to get up after about an hour and get a jacket! Hopefully it'll get better when it becomes summertime, though. I have REALLY got to get to bed, because it's 4:11 AM, and my mom will be waking up at 4:30 AM, and if she catches me up this late .. well, let's just say she won't be too happy. yanno .. i'm only gonna get like .. 3 hours of sleep. x.x Oh man .. See what writing fanfiction will do to you? I'm already sleep-deprived as it is! I'm always falling asleep in first period, but I think that's only because my Biology teacher gives such boring lectures, hence the idea of the boring lectures from Mr. Hanakoshi. Thank God for boring Biology teachers! Okay, i'm going to bed now. Goodnight (Or good morning, however you take it ..) and don't forget to review! Thanks!

- Rika


End file.
